Sonic Adventure 3 (Book 2): Sonic In The Sol Dimension
by GiUMUS
Summary: The previous fight with Infinite led to Sonic's disappearance, where he was sucked into a black hole. Sonic explains that he went to the Sol Dimension and he tells of his adventures there. From surviving on an island, joining a pirate crew, fighting sea monsters, and fighting the familiar Phantom species, leading up to meeting Blaze and finding a way to return to his friends.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

(NOTE(S):

1\. It switches from second-person to third-person purposely, for detail.

2\. In this book, you may replace "{Buddy}" with you or your Avatar/OC, and replace the pronouns accordingly.)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Arrival_

"So, what happened while you were there, Sonic?", asked Tails. "Honestly, there was a lot that happened. You probably should sit down for this.", replied Sonic. "Did you see ghosts!? Or maybe creepy monsters from beneath the surface!? Flying fro-No, Knuckles. None of those.", Sonic interrupted Knuckles. "I'll tell you the whole story, just chill.", Sonic continued. "You didn't do anything with that cat lady did you!?", asked Amy with a concerned expression and attitude. "W-what!? No way! I don't like her like that. She's just a friend.", Sonic assured Amy. "Ohh! You better not be lying to me, Sonic!", yelled Amy with an unsure but wary tone. "I promise.", said Sonic. "Tell us the story!", cheered Charmy as he flipped around with excitement. "Okay, okay!", agreed Sonic as he sat down and put his hand over his mussel in thought.

"Hmm. Let's see. The last thing I can remember before arriving in the Sol Dimension was blacking out from being strangled by Infinite. Then, -..." Sonic flipped forward out of the black hole he had been sucked into! He hit the ground and limply rolled forward onto the sandy shore of an island. His rolled to a stop after the weight of his limp body stopped him, the waters rose up and flowed over his shoes and ankles. The tide gradually rose until it passed over Sonic's chest. He had been there for an hour, in the sand, sun, and water.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes, he was covered in white sand and his shoes were soggy with salt water. The sound of seagulls overhead could be heard as they flew over, along with the sound of the waters lightly slapping against some of the more well-defined edges of the island could be heard. "Oh man. Is the fight over?", asked Sonic as he rubbed near his neck and sat up. He looked around at the unfamiliar setting; "Huh? This isn't where I was just fighting-Oh! Where's {Buddy}!?", Sonic recalled and then remembered his partner. "{Buddy}! You here!?", Sonic shouted but got no reply. He looked around and his senses fully returned as he realized that {Buddy} wasn't around.

Sonic got up to his feet and stared out over the ocean as the wind blew against him. He looked out to see anything, but it was just water. 'Why am I on this small island?', he thought. He turned around and looked at what had been behind him, where he saw a sandy coast with a few large rocks among the flat sand. There were also few coconut trees and bushes that were scattered across the entire island, but that was it. It was just a small island that had a total area of one-hundred-twenty square feet, that was mostly flat.

Sonic sighed and thought about what he should do. "Anyone here!", Sonic yelled after he formed his hands into a round shape at his mouth to project his call, but there were only the seagulls squawking above and around him. He tried again facing different directions and yelled as loud as he could, but it only made the seagulls fly away for a short time before regrouping around the same area above him and continue their circling or random paths of flight. 'This is getting me nowhere. What should I do now?', Sonic thought as he felt stranded. He walked over to a large rock and sat down against it and stared at the water flowing up to the shore and then recede back, and he also looked at the seagulls flying. Some of the seagulls would land and hop around and peck at the sand for food, others would land and look around out of curiosity or even look at Sonic. Sonic sighed as he wiped his forehead which was starting to sweat slightly.

"I should probably make a way for someone to know I'm here if someone should happen to see this island!", he said to himself, remembering certain important facts of survival. He quickly gathered as many rocks as he could and was able to spell "S-O-S" with them. He also wrote "H-E-L-P", in the sand on the other side of the island. He also made a place for a fire using rocks and coconut tree leaves, which he could use later if it got cold. He set aside some coconuts for any other purposes that they might be useful for. He found himself a shady spot beneath the canopy of two coconut trees nearby each other and sat down.

"Man. This is boring.", Sonic told himself as laid down and closed his eyes. He started to fall asleep as the sun was nearly directly above him. He drifted off into a deep sleep and occasionally turned or moved around. A seagull would sometimes get near Sonic and poke around curiously. At one point, a bunch of them had gathered around him and started pecking at him, forcing him to wake up and he swatted at them, which they then scattered and left him alone for the most part. He fell back asleep and would remain asleep for many hours.

Sonic was protected by the shade as the sun continued its path until it was angled at him after passing the time of high noon. He responded automatically by turning over so he was not facing the sun, then continued sleeping. It wouldn't be until sunset when Sonic awoke. He stretched and yawned. "It's already sunset?", Sonic questioned after he rubbed his eyes and looked out at the ocean, seeing the orange sun above the water. 'Something is different about this time.', he thought as he looked at the sun setting. There was no sign of help or any other life besides the seagulls, crabs, and insects. "It's not cold but it's definitely boring.", Sonic said.

Sonic's stomach growled, "I can last without food, but not water.", he said as he picked up a coconut nearby that he had stashed. The water around the island was saltwater and drinking it would be a bad decision, because it could lead to faster dehydration. Sonic knew that he could bust open the coconut without strength, he used his speed instead. He ran at a large rock and stopped on a dime at the rock with the coconut against the rock after he had timed when to swing his arm forward. The coconut cracked open and he drank the contents. 'Stay hydrated.', he thought as he finished drinking and tried to eat the insides of the coconut, but it wasn't very good, so he went to the circle of rocks he made before and started a fire, using his speed to rub two coconuts together. The fibers burned well and he set the flaming coconuts onto the coconut tree leaves in the middle of the circle of rocks and the fire started. The fire also acted a light which could be by someone on a boat that could pass by or near the island, but Sonic's main reason for the fire was for food. He caught whatever animals and critters he could find, but avoided insects for now.

With a few birds and crabs, Sonic was ready to start prepping for a meal. He ripped off the head of each seagull and gutted them. After that, he used the ocean's water to help clean off the meat and then he used sticks he gathered from bushes to skew the bird meat. He didn't want to have to hold each stick one at a time or have to hold a stick when he could be letting the meat cool while he did other things, so he set down the sticks and put the one with all of the meat skewed against a rock. He gathered more small rocks and built up a small wall around the fire, then he took the stick with the meat on it and leaned it against the wall of rocks. The meat was now just above the fire to cook, so Sonic wouldn't have to hold the stick over the fire. He broke open the hard exterior of the crabs he had gathered and killed and prepped it similarly as he did the seagull meat. Both types of meat were now cooking over the fire. Though there wasn't a lot of meat, it would be enough to rid him of his hunger for a while.

Sonic ate the meat and drank from another coconut before he returned to the shady area he slept at before. He got some leaves, coconut tree leaves, and coconut fiber to make a soft spot to lay on for the night. The sun was below the water now and the only light Sonic could see was the fire's or from above, being either the moon or stars. Sonic laid down on his makeshift bed and thought about what the Resistance might be doing right now, and hoped that everyone was okay. "Hang in there everyone, I'll figure out some way of getting back!", Sonic said as he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Survival

**Chapter 2**

 _Survival_

Eight hours from after Sonic went to sleep, he woke up and scratched his back before the pupils in his eyes enlarged as he saw that the sun was in front of him. "It is the afternoon already!?", Sonic said loudly in shock. He thought back and remembered experiencing similar instances in the Sol Dimension. "That's it! This must be the Sol Dimension! There is no other explanation!", Sonic said as if he were a genius with a revolutionary idea. He got up and looked around for any signs of passing boats or flying vehicles, but there was nothing but seagulls and crabs.

Sonic realized his situation now, he had to survive no matter what. He knew that if he could hold out long enough, help would eventually come, but there would be no telling when. Sonic put his hand on his stomach as it ached, "Oh. This change in time is really messing me up.", he said as he walked towards some bushes. The sudden shift in time had messed up Sonic's biological clock, which has now forced his body to quickly adjust, but while trying to do so, it has also caused him to have some functional issues. He would experience nausea, fatigue, body aches and cramps, stomach "issues", potential fever, and even vomiting. Sonic sat near the fire that he had restarted and warmed himself up after using the bushes to do his "business". "Man. This will be a long wait, but I have to survive!", Sonic said with determination.

Sonic had fallen ill an hour later, he laid down on the bed he had made and looked up as the sun was near to setting. "Ughh.", Sonic groaned as he turned to his side and felt his forehead sweating. 'If Tails were here, he would know what to do.', he thought as he closed his eyes. He fell asleep and found himself back in the cell of the fortress of Eggman's Empire. He was beaten by Metal Sonic, Shadow, Chaos, and Zavok; starved by Eggman, and he was bombarded with insults and threats as he could do nothing. Sonic turned and shook violently in his sleep as he dreamed that he was being strangled, shocked, drowned, spun around violently, thrown around like a rag doll, and beaten senselessly! The blood-stained walls, the violent puking and gasps for air, the depressing moments, and the feeling of helplessness and uncertainty for his friends, all ran through Sonic's head. He saw images of Tails, Knuckles, Amy, the Chaotix, Shadow, and the others flash before him before he finally woke up.

Sonic sat up and gasped for air as he looked around at the sand mixed with a red, orange, and yellow mixture of vomit. His bed was saturated with sweat, and it was raining hard. He caught his breath and realized that the rain was drowning him. "I need help.", Sonic said panicked. He started to calm down; the rain pounded against his face and body. The fire was completely out and the tide was coming in. "I need shelter.", Sonic said to himself, but he knew that there were not enough resources around to build a shelter. In his hopeless situation, he only moved to another area and laid in the wet sand, in a ball. "I can't give up.", Sonic said shakily as he shivered in the cold rain.

An hour passed before the rain finally stopped. Covered in sand, Sonic stood up and shook off the sand. His pale skin and sickly expression were dim in the Sun's light which peered through the broken clouds. The Sun would finally be blistering hot after the clouds disappeared, leaving Sonic burning in the heat. He had made another fire and caught more seagulls and crabs to eat, but his sickly condition made the food taste rotten. He ate it anyway because he needed the energy, only to hurl it back up later. 'Survive.', Sonic constantly repeated in his head, "I must survive.", he said. Sonic got up and started to think; it didn't matter how sick he was, he needed to continue to survive.

'What can I do to better my odds of being found?', Sonic thought as he looked out at the ocean. He remembered that the last time he was here, he had the help of Tails, Blaze, and Marine; though, Marine was more of a nuisance. "Material! That's what I need!", he said then coughed. 'If I can get more material, I could maybe build more things than what I have already. Maybe a small raft or something.', he thought as he looked around him for anything that might be useful. "I could use trees, but there are not that many, and they have coconuts, which are a food source, so that won't do.", he reasoned. He thought of what materials he did have at his disposal: sand, rocks, and ocean water. 'That's no good. What can those things help me do?', he thought and wondered; then it hit him!

'Run on the water!', Sonic thought. 'But I don't see any other islands around, and I can't just stop.', he continued in thought. "What should I do?", Sonic said confused as he crouched down. 'I guess I could just take a quick run around and look, then come right back if I don't see anything.', he reasoned in his head. "Okay! I'm outta' here!", he shouted as he took off passed the fire, putting it out as he headed towards the ocean. He ran atop the ocean but soon found himself confronted by waves; he increased his speed and split the waves in half with his sheer speed and then started to circle around the island at a distance away. He could not spot anything though; so after making a circle, he would go even farther out and make another circle, keeping his eyes peeled for any kind of structures or land he could see.

"Nothing!", Sonic shouted as he was several hundred feet away from the island he had been on. His speed was decreasing due to his terrible condition. 'Oh no! I am slowing down!', he thought as he continued. "I need to find something though! I won't give up just ye-", he said but didn't finish, as he coughed and his breathing became short. He couldn't continue, the speed at which he was going was too much for his body to handle while in his condition. He slowed down rapidly and began to fall as a huge wave blindsided him, sending him spinning and tumbling around, bouncing against the water until he finally started to sink. Sonic frantically wiggled his arms and screamed for help, "HELP! I can't swim! Help! Help me!", he shouted as loud as he could. He started taking in water and coughed and gagged on the salty liquid as he started to sink. 'No! No! No! No!', he thought as his heart was beating out of his chest! He had closed his mouth to hold his breath as he sunk. He looked around and felt something pass him from behind; he turned around to see nothing, then he looked back around and saw something heading right towards him! 'Oh no!', his mind shouted as Sonic kicked and tried to swim away, but he couldn't move! He could tell that the approaching danger was some kind of sea creature; it opened up its mouth and seconds later there was darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: Pearl Pirates

**Chapter 3**

 _Pearl Pirates_

"Pull anchor!", Sonic heard as he woke up to find himself in the dark. "C'mon ye scallywags! Hurry it up!", Sonic heard. It was dark but there were a few slits of light that Sonic could see in front of him after he came to his senses. He stood up and walked forward, but tripped on something. He fell forward and realized that there were a set of stairs in front of him. He carefully ascended them and his way to the slits of light and looked through them. Sonic saw that he was on a ship and saw a pirate.

The pirate was a dark green (almost black) parrot with green eyes and a silver beak. He wore a dark green tri-cornered hat on his head, a green doublet with white buttons, green pants, with white stockings, and a pair of fancy black loafers. He was talking to one of his crew members before he turned to face the direction of where Sonic was and headed towards the door that Sonic was behind. Sonic backed up and fell backward down the few steps, but he quickly recovered, and the door opened. Sonic saw the silhouette of the pirate as the door was opened and light surrounded him. Sonic's eyes adjusted as the pirate looked down at him, unsure of what to expect.

"Ahoy, matey!", the pirate exclaimed. Sonic gave a confused look as the pirate gave a smile. 'Glad he's not mean', thought Sonic as he looked up at the smiling pirate. "Welcome to the Pearl Pirates crew! We rescued ya' from that beast! Sonic was relieved and let out a breath of air. "Welcome aboard the 'Burning Ocean Pearl', the pirate said as he stepped out, and gestured for Sonic to come out. Sonic ascended the steps and walked out of the storage area, seeing the details of the vessel.

Sonic saw the light-pink decking of the ship, as well as the shiny red, rounded trim all around it. From outside, the hull was a shiny light pink metallic color with blue markings that looked like waves, which curved to a spiral at one side of each marking. There were also some small orange and yellow specs within the red trim, which made it sparkle. The ship itself was quite large and had several sails and a silver ship wheel. "This ship is my life. I built her meself, but it took some time to get all the parts and pieces. It was a long process to build this beauty, but with a lot of time and work, she was done and polished up to look like she does today!", said the captain with a gleam in his eyes.

"Come meet me crew!", the pirate said as Sonic had stepped out of the room. The pirate led Sonic over to a group of shipmates. "These fellers here be my best mates!", the pirate said jovially. Sonic stopped and looked at them. "I'm Captain Harrison "Emerald" Silverbeak, but you can just call me 'Silverbeak'!", he said as he put his hand on his chest. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog.", Sonic replied. "It's good to have you onboard laddy!", Silverbeak responded. "I always wanted to sail and explore the world since I could remember. I lived on a small island on the other side of the world. 'Cause it was so small, I wanted to see more of the world. I did a lot of odd jobs and things to make enough coin to get me started on building this here girl.", he continued. "I come from another dimension. I got sucked into a hole that led to this dimension while in a fight. And thanks for saving me. I owe you guys one.", said Sonic as one the crew members smiled and swayed a little in happiness. "I'm not the one that saved you laddy.", the captain said as he put his hand on one of crew member's shoulder.

"This here is Swashbucklin' Sam! He's the one that got ya' out the beast. Sam here was just a lad when 'e joined. He had no family and did things for people in exchange for money or food. I pulled up one day and he decides he wanted to explore on the seas, so 'e joined me.", captain Silverbeak explained. Sam was a white Tiger, he wore a light blue mammouth cap, a plain short-sleeved navy shirt, long thin navy pants, and light blue shoes.

The captain walked over to another member and put his hand on his shoulder. "This be the funniest mate you ever sail with! You need a laugh? Leave it to Broken-bone Jack! He got 'is name because he's broken the same place in one of his arms five times!" Jack wore a red Mammouth cap, a white short-sleeved shirt with red horizontal stripes, short red pants, and white shoes.

The captain then walked over to another of his crew, a purple mongoose. He wore a blue sweatband, a red shirt with some blue markings, red pants with a blue patch stitched patch at both knees, and red shoes with blue lines. "This be Gem-snatchin' Berry! If you don't watch your back when you got jewels, he'll steal 'em before you know it!", Silverbeak informed Sonic. Sonic started thinking: 'I need to get back and make sure everything is okay.', as he started to tap his foot.

Captain Silvertooth walked over to another member as Sonic was thinking. He was a gray walrus with a dark pink knitted cap, a dark pink top with white buttons, white sweatbands on both arms, dark pink short pants that stopped below the knees, white stockings, and dark pink shoes. "And this here be Treasure Tom. A very loyal and generous member of me crew. He's also a great treasure hunter!", said the captain. "By chance, do any of you or the rest of your crew know of a way I can get back to my dimension?", asked Sonic. "We can't help ya' there, matey, but we be happy to let you stay aboard with us. Maybe some sailin' and explorin' will help ya' out! Whatcha' say?", Silverbeak answered then asked. "I'm not going anywhere in the condition I'm in, so I'll have to agree.", replied Sonic. "That's the spirit, lad! Now let me show you the rest of me crew-Land ho!", said captain Silverbeak, but was cut off by a pirate in the crow's nest of the ship.

"Sorry lad, but looks like I'll 'ave to show ya' more me crew later.", the captain said. "Hey, that's okay. There's no rush. I mean, it's not like I'm going anywhere.", Sonic replied jokingly before coughing. One of the crew members handed Silverbeak a kaleidoscope. He looked through it to see the shore of an island and a jungle passed the shore. "Get ready to make landfall! Ease her up to the island!", he commanded as the crew began to lower the larger sails that helped the ship utilize more air to move. The ship slowly moved toward the coast of the island as the crew was tending to the ship.

Sonic felt his legs become weak and he fell down, the captain heard a "thump" and turned around to see Sonic laid over on the deck. "Oi! Someone get this feller to a bed below!", the captain ordered one of the members of the crew answered the call by stopping what they were doing and rushed over. They picked up Sonic and carried him down into a room below the deck and put him in a bed. "Looks like he'll be out for a while. Guess we be explorin' without him!", said the captain as he looked out at the island that they were approaching.


End file.
